An Extra's Point of View
by Lune Bleue
Summary: Stars Hollow through the eyes of one of its residents. AU.


**Title: **An Extra's Point of View  
**Summary:** Stars Hollow through the eyes of one of its residents.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever. So please, any response (good or bad) is greatly appreciated. I know this first chapter is rather uneventful, but I'll post the next one if I get a response (hopefully that one is a bit more interesting).  
  
  
  
**A/U. Rory and Dean are broken up, but she hasn't gotten together with Jess.   
  
  
  
**I sit here in Luke's Diner almost every morning. It's part of my morning routine: get up, get dressed, get school stuff, go to Luke's. My morning ventures are similar to many residents of the small town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I'm one of the less jovial customers, and my presence corner often goes unnoticed by many. I may not be the most enthusiastic speaker, but I am a brilliant observer.  
  
The people in this crazy town are quite amusing. Luke Danes and Taylor Doose are always bickering about something. Whether it be another one of the town's festivals or an old fashioned ice cream shop, they're always clawing at each other's throats. The Gilmores, Lorelai and her daughter, Rory, come here even more often than I do. Those two are priceless. Lorelai is usually yammering on (rather loudly, I might add) about something. This particular morning, she was having a lengthy rant about the current weather.  
  
"This sunshine is driving me insane." Lorelai said in a frustrated tone as she opened the door to the diner and stepped in.  
  
I saw Luke look up from the cash register out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"How can you not like the sunshine?" Rory inquired in disbelief as she stepped in behind her mother.  
  
Rory has that natural beauty that every girl wishes she had. I would have been jealous of her, had she not seemed like such a nice person. I always feel guilty being jealous of someone who is genuinely kind. Now if it is a person who is a phony kind of nice, that's a different story, but that's not what Rory seems to be.  
  
"It's not that I don't like the sun," Lorelai continued as she sat down on a stool at the counter, "it's just that when the sun shines every single day like it has been, it starts to get to me. If I don't get some clouds soon, I might have to take drastic measures."  
  
"Drastic measures?" said Rory with both eyebrows raised.   
  
"Ahh, yes. You see, I've begun to develop a plan. A plan that will surpass all other plans. I am going to develop a machine that will take over the weather."  
  
Rory stared at her devious grin. "And how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"Kirk will help me."  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Rory said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
After he saw that Lorelai had finished babbling (for the moment at least), Luke approached the two.   
  
"What would you like?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see," Lorelai pondered, "I'll have some pancakes and a huge cup of coffee."  
  
"And I'll have a blueberry muffin and an identical huge cup of coffee," Rory stated.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be the one laughing when you die of a caffeine overdose," and with that, Luke turned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Just then, Luke's nephew, Jess, came sauntering down the stairs, bumping into Luke in the process.   
  
"Jess! Where the hell have you been? Get to work."  
  
"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke."  
  
From where I was sitting, I could see Jess's face light up as soon as he saw Rory. It has been obvious that he's been interested in her since he came to Stars Hollow. Rory, however, has yet to come to her senses and realize it. Even when she was dating Dean, I could tell there was something going on between her and Jess. Hell, anyone with half a brain could tell. It had been a good two months since Dean and Rory had broken up, and yet nothing (as far as I knew) had happened between Rory and Jess. Though I suppose getting over the loss of a two-year relationship takes time.  
  
"Jess," said Luke, "there's a table in the corner that needs to order."  
  
"Got it, Uncle Luke," Jess replied with a smirk before approaching my table. "What would you like?"  
  
"I'll have scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice," I said.  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yeah," I am on a diet after all.  
  
"Okay, coming right up," he said before turning and walking back to the kitchen.  
  
I figured it would be a couple of minutes until my food was ready, so (having nothing better to do) I took out my book and started reading. This morning it was The Fountainhead by Ayne Rand. I should mention that I am a real bookworm. I guess since I don't have too many close friends to hang out with, I spend a lot of time immersing myself in books. The sound of two male voices slowly growing louder brought me back to reality.   
  
"There is NO way that I will allow you to hang a banner over my store window for some crazy party, Taylor!" Luke bellowed.  
  
"Luke, be practical. All of Stars Hollow will see the banner for the Annual Spring Festival when they come in or even just pass by the diner. It's the perfect spot!"  
  
"NO! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Luke . . . "  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea," Luke said, "Why don't you just plaster your add on an oversized tee shirt. Then wear it all the time so that people will see it when you go bother them!"  
  
"You are impossible!" Taylor said before storming out of the diner.  
  
It was then that I looked at my watch and saw that I was running late. I also realized that my breakfast had been placed in front of me without me even noticing it. I hurriedly ate my eggs, set some money on the table, and bolted out the door.  
  
As I was walking briskly towards school, I heard someone approaching quickly from behind. I turned to see an out of breath Rory Gilmore holding my copy of The Fountainhead up.  
  
"I believe this is yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? I know it sucks, but I can use all of the tips I can get. Leave me a review or email me at Superdog3226@netscape.net.  
  
Cheers,  
Catherine


End file.
